


I'm Here

by Cambetaut



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Everybody Lives, Fluff, M/M, Post-Battle of Five Armies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cambetaut/pseuds/Cambetaut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo has a nightmare, but Thorin is there to quell all of his husband's fears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose this was just an awful combination of being upset, cheated on, and needing some comfort, so I suppose I accomplished that in the form of some badly written (end extremely short) fluff. Really it was mostly for myself, but enjoy, and please leave your comments.

Bilbo woke with a start, sweat covered every inch of him, even his hair seemed to be drenched in it. His labored breathing didn't stop when his eyes were open, and he kept searching the room for an absent dwarf. 

_No, no it wasn't real. He didn't die, I know he didn't, it was just a dream. We're married and... No, there's no way he could have died. ___

His hands rushed to the covers, eager to rid himself of them, but just as his feet hit the floor the door opened. 

"What's wrong?" The deep voice soothed some of the hobbit's fears, but many were still present in the back of his mind. 

Bilbo couldn't stand another moment away from his lover and rushed into the large arms, burying his face in the soft blue tunic, his hands clutching at the material with a vise-like grip. "You weren't here... Nightmare... Thought I lost you," The words were muffled, but Thorin understood all the same. 

The dwarf lifted the halfling, strong arms clutching the now sobbing form to his chest. They stood there in the embrace while the king breathed into his husband's curls, happy in the knowledge that nothing had hurt the precious creature. He walked them over to the bed eventually, sitting on the edge and cradling Bilbo in his lap as he continued to cry weakly. 

"I'm here, don't worry my love. We're both safe, nothing will happen, I promise you," The words were soft and comforting, spoken into a curved ear. 

When the tears had all but subsided the hobbit looked up into warm blue eyes, "Where did you go?" 

"Do you really want to know?" Concern and a sprinkle of fear filled the brown gaze, and Bilbo nodded, unable to form words. "I was working on your anniversary present," a blush worked its way up the dwarf's cheeks, "I'm normally too busy during the day, so I've been sneaking off at night to try to complete it in time."

A small, unsure laugh escaped the halfling's lips, "For a moment I thought you were going to say you had been with another..." 

"What?" The reply sounded incredulous, "I would never... Amrâlimê, I couldn't bear even the thought of touching another. I am all yours, just as you are mine, if you fear anything never fear that." He moved the hobbit quickly off of his lap and set him down on the bed, moving to kneel on one knee upon the floor, both his hands grasping one of Bilbo's, "I would rather die any number of brutal deaths than commit such an act against you. I will do whatever it takes to prove it, say the word and it is done, I-"

"Thorin, I believe you. I trust you with all of my heart, you have nothing to prove. I only request that you come to bed with me, I would appreciate some cuddling," Bilbo smiled down at his love, still amused by the kings's previous display. 

"I would be very happily oblige," The dwarf began to strip, each article of clothing hastily discarded in his rush to hold the hobbit once more. 

They climbed into the large bed, snuggling under the covers and holding each other close. Bilbo nuzzled into the hair on his husband's chest, breathing in deeply the familiar and comforting scent. The hobbit contentedly sighed, wondering once more how he had ever been lucky enough to win the heart of the stubborn dwarf. Thorin wrapped his arms tighter about the hobbit, holding close the most precious thing to him in the world, what was truly his heart, and he knew without the magnificent creature in his arms he would be nothing more than a hollow husk of a man.


End file.
